no matter what, i will always protect you
by thenordic5forever96
Summary: Los nórdicos empiezan a sospechar del comportamiento de Dinamarca, pues ha estado actuando raro ultimamente, sin embargo desconocen que ellos tienen algo que ver con el cambio de actitud del danés.Este fanfic es la traducción de No matter what i always protect you de Hetalia-writer.
1. Chapter 1

Noruega se quejó despierto, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza mientras escucha abajo un estruendo . Incapaz de volver a dormir, él se gira para ver la hora. "¿Quién está despierto a las dos de la mañana?" Él murmuró enfadado, mientras se incorporaba lentamente, frotándose los ojos para espabilarse. Después de unos cinco minutos de pensar en la investigación del intruso o volver a dormir, por fin decide levantarse y se desliza en sus zapatillas y en la bata y fue a investigar.

Noruega pasó de puntillas la habitación de Suecia, el cuarto de Finlandia, y el dormitorio de Islandia y bajó las escaleras, antes de aguzar el oído para encontrar el origen de lo que le despertó. Una vez que entra en la cocina, inmediatamente suspira. Sólo era Dinamarca. "Danes estúpido. ¿Por qué estás despierto?" Se preguntó, cruzando los brazos y mirando a Dinamarca, que se ajusta a su cabeza para ver a Noruega. "O-oh! Noru Hey!" Saluda, de pie rápidamente y pasando por encima de ... una mochila?

Una de las cejas de Noruega se dispara. Sabía que Dinamarca estaba ocultando algo, pero inmediatamente descartó la mala sensación. "Son las dos de la mañana, y ¿ estás bebiendo cerveza?" Se preguntó de nuevo, oyendo el alto nivel de molestia en su voz. Dinamarca se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, riendo tímidamente. "S-sí! Eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Me encanta las cosas!" Respondió Dinamarca, asintiendo con la cabeza. Noruega miró Dinamarca, notando que estaba en su traje formal, con su pequeño sombrero en su cabello salvaje que parecía recién cepillado. Su abrigo se veía arrugada y los guantes rápidamente sacó adelante, como si no tuviera un lugar para ir de prisa, o de que se perdió una reunión. Lo único que faltaba era los zapatos negros.

Noruega se burlaba. "Lo que sea, me voy a la cama." Él gruñó, mientras comenzaba a salir de la cocina, sin notar el suspiro de Dinamarca y el ceño fruncido. Dinamarca, ahora solo en la cocina, miró a su mochila, que tenía suministros médicos y un par extra de ropa. "Lo siento por mentirte Noru ...", murmura en voz baja, antes de agarrar la mochila del suelo arrojándola a sus hombros y agarrando su hacha que estaba apoyada en la pared, y le dio la vuelta, donde había manchas de sangre. "... Pero tengo que protegeros"Él dijo, mirando hacia arriba en la sala donde se escabulló de vuelta a Noruega. Luego asintió con la cabeza, antes de caer en sus zapatos y caminar hacia la puerta, cerrándola suavemente antes de toda la casa se instaló en silencio.

* * *

"La reunión de hoy llegará a la orden." Alemania ha informado a todos los países presentes como él pone su maletín sobre la mesa larga. "Todo el mundo está presente, ¿correcto?"Alemania preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Estados Unidos levantó la mano. "Bueno, todo el mundo espera a Dinamarca." Dijo que como un chismoso, señalando el asiento vacío junto a Noruega, que se ve muy irritado. "¿Lo has visto hoy Noruega-san? Esta es la segunda reunión que se ha perdido." Japón pidió pero su apariencia estoica habitual no podía ocultar la preocupación en su voz. Noruega suspiró irritado. "El idiota probablemente olvidó que había un encuentro de hoy, porque él salió de la casa a cierta hora intempestiva." Noruega informó,mirando su agenda abierta. "Él va a estar aquí en cualquier momento, nunca es puntual." Noruega dijo apagado viendo como Alemania le mira con desaprobación. "Esta es una reunión muy importante ... pero vamos a empezar ..." Alemania abre su libro también. "Continúa en la página uno ..."

_Un hacha se clavó en el suelo, Dinamarca se apoyaba pesadamente contra ella, jadeando por la boca. Se ve horrible, las lágrimas estaban esparcidos a lo largo de su gabardina y el sombrero había desaparecido. Gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro mientras se comprueba si hay heridas. Estaba sangrando por la cabeza y el hombro y había cortes en todo su cuerpo._

_Miró a su alrededor._

_Él levantó la cabeza, cuando oyó pasos, gimiendo. "¿Qué te pasa Mathias? ¿No puedes mantener el ritmo?" La sombra se rió por lo bajo. "¡Cierra la boca!" Él gruñó. "Yo sólo estoy haciendo esto para que permanezcas lo más lejos posible de __**ellos!**__ " Informó a la figura, que se echó a reír. "Ah sí, nos __**hizo**__ hacer un trato. " La figura asintió con la cabeza, antes de precipitarse sobre el Danes con una espada._

_Dinamarca levanta su hacha del suelo para protegerse del ataque,que le rasca la mejilla. -Sólo un minuto más... "Dinamarca pensó mientras se estancó la figura, saltando hacia atrás mientras avanzaba hacia él, balanceándose como si fuera un gato. Dinamarca mantiene el bloqueo, con la esperanza de detener el tiempo suficiente aguantar hasta el final. Contó los segundos en su cabeza y su espalda se reunió la pared, haciéndole estremecerse. Sólo cinco segundos en el reloj._

_5._

_**Puñalada.**_

_4._

_Golpe._

_3._

_**Esquivar**_

_2._

_Bloquear._

_1._

" _Se acabó el tiempo! " Ambos gritaban, agitando sus armas contra la otra para poner fin a este duelo._

_Lo siguiente que ambos saben es que uno de ellos está derramando sangre._

" _Gané esa vez. "_

Tras la reunión y cinco llamadas perdidas los nórdicos comienzan a preocuparse. A pesar de que Dinamarca no era puntual, nunca faltó toda una reunión o no coge su teléfono. "¿Alguna idea de dónde está?" Finlandia preguntó, de pie junto a Suecia. Noruega niega con la cabeza. "No tengo idea". Lo vi en la mañana, pero eso fue todo." Islandia suspiró irritado. "Conociéndolo, probablemente está en el bar o en casa, durmiendo con su borrachera ." Suecia gruñó de aprobación, cruzando sus brazos. "Bueno, puede ser que también compruebe la casa, entonces." Noruega informa, como los otros están de acuerdo. Noruega podía sentir algo completamente equivocado en el momento, pero renunció una vez más. No puede ser tan malo ... ¿no?

...

_La casa estaba vacía haciendo que Dinamarca suspirase de alivio. "Gracias a Dios estoy en casa ..." Suspira, poniendo el hacha de confianza de nuevo en el monte, esperando que nadie se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba. "Oh mierda ...", murmura mientras se recuerda que en la actualidad había un Encuentro Mundial. "Maldita sea, ese es el segundo que me perdí!" Él gruñe en sí mismo. "¿Cómo voy a explicar esto?" Se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que explicará las heridas y el hecho de que se estaba perdiendo las reuniones? Tosió en su palma, odiando que su economía tuvo un pequeño buceo, y estaba un poco mareado por la leve pérdida de sangre. "No puedo decirles ... que voy a decir que bebí demasiado. Claro que me van a llamar a un idiota y me regañan ... pero lo que estoy haciendo vale la pena." Le habla a sí mismo como él toma su abrigo y lo tiró en su mochila, sacando los suministros médicos para tratar sus heridas._

" _Ahora ... ¿cómo se supone que voy a cubrir esto? " Él preguntó, pasando los dedos sobre un pequeño trozo de gasa en la frente. "¡Lo sé!" Grita, cepillando su pelo revuelto un poco, cubriendo completamente el vendaje. "Muy bien, es hora de golpear el saco ..." Él bosteza mientras estira sus brazos hacia arriba, siempre que pudo sin hacerse daño y ocultó la evidencia de una pelea, antes de que tropezó en su propia cama y se acurrucó, para conciliar el sueño, pero no recordó tirar el envoltorio de las vendas._

_Un error._

Durante el regreso a casa en coche, Noruega estaba pensando por qué Dinamarca no estuvo en la reunión ... otra vez. Bueno, estaba bebiendo, pero algo parecía fuera de lugar con Dinamarca. Él dice que es el "Rey de Europa" Sin embargo, durante los últimos dos meses, ha estado actuando extraño. Ha estado bebiendo menos cerveza, y él no será tan molesto antes y por alguna razón, podía sentir un aire de tristeza en torno a su amigo, como una responsabilidad que sólo él podía hacer era hacerle daño. Noruega sintió que su pecho ... corazón se sentía como si estuviera siendo exprimido y Noruega conocía ese sentimiento, y se lo quitó de encima. ¿Por qué se ve en este momento? Estaba pensando sobre la situación. El danés estaba borracho, y que probablemente fue él.

Una vez que todo el mundo se de vuelta a la casa principal, Noruega inmediatamente lo oyó roncar y suspiró. "Él está aquí". Dio a conocer a los demás. "Yo quiero saber porqué faltó a la reunión."Suecia preguntó, pero su habitual expresión estoica mostró indicios de preocupación. "Oi, Noruega!" Islandia llamó a su hermano, por lo que Noruega mostró cierto interés. "¿Qué es?" Le preguntó, caminando por las escaleras hacia Islandia por el cuarto de baño, viendo un montón de vendajes usados. "¿Alguien usa vendas?" Preguntó Islandia, mirando hacia abajo a las tiras ensangrentadas y las apretó con fuerza. El estómago de Noruega dio un pequeño vuelco. Él no ha visto esta cantidad de vendas desde los días vikingos con Dinamarca y Suecia.

"¿Quién cree usted que es Noruega?" Preguntó Islandia. Los labios de Noruega se alojó en una línea aburrida, pero su mente estaba corriendo un poco. ¿Quién utiliza vendajes cuando no había batalla?

* * *

Dinamarca se extendía bostezó ruidosamente. Ese fue el mejor sueño que he tenido, mientras se frotaba los ojos. "Me pregunto si notaron algo raro en mí." Reflexionó, balanceando las piernas por el lado de la cama y se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca cuando el suelo frío golpeó sus pies. "... Ellos probablemente no les importa ..." Él suspiró tristemente, antes de escuchar estática en la cabeza, lo que le cerró los ojos con fuerza, volver a caer en la cama y tapándose los oídos. Él arqueó la espalda en el dolor como la intensificación de estática.

" **Lucha ".**

Una vez que la orden se desvaneció, se relajó, respiró pesadamente, revivió la orden que se había ido. "Ah caray". Suspiró de nuevo, antes de regañarse a sí mismo. Tenía que dejar de suspirar, no era propio de él estar de mal humor al igual que los otros países nórdicos. Bueno, una vez más, tuvo que luchar. No quería hacerlo tanto como el otro tipo que se vio obligado a luchar ... pero la razón por qué lo estaba haciendo era mucho más importante que su propia vida.

Incluso si todos ellos se alejaron de él y no estaban tan cerca, eran como una familia ... que era todo para él.

Y que iba a hacer **TODO** por ellos.

... Incluso si eso significaba morir.

* * *

**Esta historia no me pertenece , es de Hetalia-writer yo solo me encargo de ya imagináis ni Hetalia ni esta historia me pertenecen**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dinamarca estaba corriendo a través de una plataforma de construcción antes de saltar al edificio de al lado._

_Él no lo admitiría nunca, pero tenía miedo a las alturas. Sí, Dinamarca tiene miedo a las alturas._

_Se detuvo en el edificio más alto, tratando de calmarse y lograr normalizar su respiración para no distraerse y cometer errores._

" _¿Qué pasa? ¿Miedo a las alturas ~? " Una voz bromeó, haciendo que Dinamarca se diera la vuelta._

" _No, el Rey del Norte no tiene miedo a nada. " Dinamarca puso una mano en la cadera, mientras que la otra agarraba el hacha._

" _Es bueno saber que estás mintiendo Mathias. Ahora, vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo? " Provocó, y ambos se acercaron a uno frente al otro._

" _Aún así vale la pena protegerlos? "_

" _Siempre lo haré. "_

_ La mente de Dinamarca divagaba sobre los anteriores combates que habían mantenido entre ellos y pensaba en la actual situación de los nórdicos aliviándose de que estuvieran a salvo._

_Pero él no se dio cuenta de que la figura le hacía paso atrás, mientras le acercaba al borde del tejado._

"Pierdes,_ Mathias. " Dinamarca volvió a la realidad mientras miraba hacia arriba, para ver la sonrisa de victoria de la figura._

"... _. ¿Qué? "_

" _Tú ... " Repitió, golpeando el pecho de Dinamarca. Dinamarca no sentía nada que pudiera frenar la caída y sus ojos se abrieron._

" _**Pierdes ~ "**_

Dinamarca se despertó con un sobresalto, se sentó rápidamente, irritando sus heridas más. Miró a su alrededor,viendo que estaba en un callejón, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver mucho. "Maldita sea, he perdido ..." Él suspiró, muy avergonzado de sí mismo.

Se diría que no debe preocuparse si pierde, ya que tiene más oportunidades de ganar, pero cada vez que perdía , algo que le causaba daño sucedía. Las penas de perder se iban del cansancio a sus peores temores que aparecen en el sueño durante días y días. Dinamarca saltó del árbol, y cayó de rodillas, nada mejor para el país fuerte que era.

El castigo de esta noche fue la fatiga.

Dinamarca gimió mientras se levantaba con dolor y se agachó para agarrar el hacha y comenzó a caminar penosamente a casa. La única parte buena es que si pierdes, entonces te dan un día de descanso.

_Suecia oyó jaleo abajo mientras gemía suavemente al ser despertado a las dos de la mañana. Se puso las gafas y 'sonrió al ver a Finlandia dormir a pierna suelta. Sacó las piernas de la cama y salió de la habitación, para ir a ver lo que estaba causando __ todo ese ruido._

_Suecia se detuvo en las escaleras. A pesar de que no había nada que iluminase la escalera, podía oler la sangre._

_Y no le gustaba que fueratan fuerte como la sangre de los días vikingos._

_Sin vacilar, bajó las escaleras y encendió el interruptor de la luz, viendo con horror que no se había equivocado._

_Sangre._

_Suecia inspeccionó el rastro de sangre por las escaleras con su apariencia estoica de costumbre, pero en su interior, fue presa del pánico. Esta cantidad de sangre sería a partir de una profunda herida en el abdomen. Y a cada paso descubrió una cantidad considerable._

" _Su-san? " Finlandia gritó desde lo alto de las escaleras, viendo el rastro de sangre. "F'nlandia. Ten cuidado. 'Es fresca." Murmuró, mirando el camino._

" _Su-san ... ¿De quien es esta sangre? " Preguntó Finlandia, asustado y preocupado por la persona que derramó tanta sangre._

"' Voy a _ averiguarlo. " Suecia dijo a su "esposa", y subió las escaleras, siguiendo las manchas de sangre, pero hizo una mueca cuando de repente desaparecieron._

" _Berwald ... "susurró Finlandia y Suecia asintió con los labios formando una fina línea. En primer lugar, Islandia y Noruega encontraron vendas ensangrentadas en la basura, ahora ellos ven rastros de sangre._

_Tenían que llegar al fondo de esto._

"Suecia Suecia ...!" Finlandia dijo,sacando al sueco de sus pensamientos. "Hm?" Murmuró, mirando a la nación que estaba de pie delante de él.

"Me pregunto si viste a Dinamarca. Sé que está en la casa, pero yo no lo he visto. ¿Puedes ver cómo está Su-san?" Preguntó Finlandia, Suecia asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras observando que había un punto en el que el rastro de sangre se esfumaba.

"D'nmark?" Suecia gritó, llamando a su puerta. Esperó unos segundos antes de intentarlo de nuevo

Abrió la puerta y se asomó, viéndo que la habitación estaba vacía. Suecia levantó una ceja. Finlandia dijo que estaba aquí. Entonces, ¿dónde podría estar el danés hiperactivo?

De repente recordó que si no estaba en su cuarto solo había otra sala en la que pudiese estar. Su estudio.

Y su predicción fue correcta.

Dinamarca estaba encorvado sobre su escritorio, con papeles esparcidos en su escritorio, lo cual era extraño. El danés era propenso a postergar las cosas, por lo que que se encontrase allí era extraño.

Curioso, Suecia tomó uno de los papeles y sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Los pequeños pueblos que se encontraban en el país estaban siendo destruidos por algunas de las inclemencias del tiempo, al igual que las fuertes lluvias cerca de la costa. El costo de la reconstrucción de una de las ciudades estaba a cientos de miles de euros. No habría sido tan malo si era sólo un pueblo, pero era de decenas de ciudades pequeñas.

Miró hacia Dinamarca, viéndolo dormir bien, pero tenía ojeras casi visibles bajo sus ojos.

Suecia decidió hacer algo por su hermano, mientras camina hacia la habitación anterior y tira el edredón de la cama.

Volviendo a Dinamarca, donde dormía, le colocó la sábana sobre el danés, y acaricia la cabeza.

"Sov godt bror .."

* * *

_**Bueno ya está aquí lel segundo capítulo traducido, espero que os guste y por favor mandad reviews que me harán feliz y me darán la motivación que necesito para a Dragonadetinta96 y a DarkhetaliaBlood por sus reviews**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dinamarca se sentía como si estuviera bajo el agua._

_Cuando abrió los ojos, se veía como si estuviera bajo el agua, sus alrededores son de color aguamarina cristal. Él podía respirar ..._

_Se sentía en paz._

_De repente, unos brazos rompieron la superficie tranquila y agarraron los hombros de Dinamarca._

_Miró hacia la persona que estaba al otro lado, pero la ruptura del agua causó una gran cantidad de ondas, escondiendo la cara. Los brazos estaban tratando de sacudir a la superficie, como se pudo ver su boca moviéndose._

_De repente, las manos perdieron su agarre, y Dinamarca comenzaron a caer hacia abajo, el agua cada vez más oscuro y más oscuro, ya que Dinamarca no podía mover un músculo._

_Y antes de que todo se volvió blanco, podría haber jurado que se trataba de Noruega en el otro lado de la superficie._

Dinamarca se despertó de su sueño, ya que estaba en la misma posición lo encontró en Suecia, el edredón todavía sobre los hombros.

Mientras se estira, encuentra un plato de pan de centeno con una pequeña nota sobre él.

**Dinamarca!**

**Suecia y yo tuvimos que ir al mercado para comprar alimentos e Islandia y Noruega se encuentran en una reunión con sus jefes, por lo que tienes toda la casa para ti hasta que regresemos. Esto es un poco de pan de centeno para cuando te despiertes!**

**Por cierto,espero que te sientas mejor pronto!**

**-Finlandia. :)**

Dinamarca se rió un poco mientras comía una de las rebanadas, dejando que el sabor saborear en la boca.

Después de terminar de la mitad de las rebanadas en el plato, comenzó a sentirse mal y de la parada, haciendo suspirar. "¿Te sientes mejor? Finlandia Lo sentimos, ojalá pueda. Pensó, mientras cogía un trozo de papel que fue enterrado debajo de todos sus papeles económicos.

**Victorias: 100**

**Pérdidas: 10**

Miró a los números, por lo que ayer por la noche su batalla 110. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, escuchando su pop de nuevo.

110.

Ni siquiera de cerca de lo que tiene que completar. Con el ceño fruncido, miró a la parte inferior del papel.

**Batallas en total: - batallas.**

**Debo tener más victorias que derrotas!**

Y al lado de esa pequeña nota había un garabato de un rostro que parecía decidido, por lo que sonreír.

Soltó ese papel y organizó los papeles económicos que estaban dispersos, que van desde los más importantes a los que él podría hacer otro día.

"Claro ... Es posible que necesitemos para construir represas para que la inundación no afectase a las pequeñas ciudades más, pero el costo de las reparaciones antes de eso ... y el costo de incluso hacer la presa ..." Y muy pronto, Dinamarca se vio frustrado. "¿Por qué demonios está lloviendo en primer lugar, sería mejor nieve que lluvia ..." Él dijo, mirando hacia afuera en el cielo nublado, recordando que lo que pudo de snowboard por la montaña sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo antes.

Él se golpeó a sí mismo a sí mismo. Si seguía pensando así, entonces la gente se daría cuenta.

Mantén la cabeza en alto Dinamarca.

" _Noru! Noru Hey! "ChibiDinamarca gritó, corriendo a su amigo con las manos detrás de su espalda._

" _¿Qué? " Dijo Noruega, jugando con un largo mechón de su cabello, tratando de hacer que se quede fuera de su cara sin éxito. "Y no me llames Noru"._

" _Cierra los ojos! " Dinamarca ordenó, haciendo Noruega se burlan._

" _¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? " Él preguntó, cruzando sus brazos._

" por faaaaaaaa_? " Dinamarca declaró, poniendo cara de cachorro, lo que hizo Noruega, se encogió. No pudo resistirse a esa mirada._

" _Bien ... "Noruega suspiró, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Podía sentir Dinamarca mover ese grupo molesto de pelo de la cara, pero oyó un pequeño "clic"._

" _OK ~! Abre los ojos Noru! " Declaró con orgullo. Noruega descubrió los ojos, y de inmediato llegó a la mano para sentir lo que el danés ha hecho._

" _Ta-da! Es un regalo para usted! Una horquilla! " Dinamarca le dijo. Noruega se sorprendió. No tuvo mucho regalos, así que conseguir uno era raro. Sintió los cantos lisos del pin, sintiendo que era una horquilla cruz, sosteniendo el pelo más largo de su cabeza._

_Fue ... perfecto._

"... _Takk ". Noruega murmuró, haciendo la sonrisa de Mathias más amplia. "De nada Noru!" Él dijo, agitando las manos. Noruega tomó cuenta de los arañazos en las manos que no estaban allí. Debe haber sido de hacer la cruz ..._

_Mientras que Dinamarca estaba mirando a otro lado, Noruega esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que pareció algo genuina._

_Gracias Dinamarca ..._

"Noruega" Islandia dijo,sacando a Noruega de sus pensamientos. "¿Qué pasa, hermano?" Se preguntó, frotándose uno de sus ojos.

Islandia suspiró. "Estamos aquí". Sin rodeos anunció, abriendo la puerta y entrar a la casa, Noruega le imitó.

Noruega parpadeó al sentir que su pasador en forma de cruz se aflojaba, mientras sus manos inconscientemente se alzaron y lo fijaron correctamente

"La bienvenida de vuelta dos!" Finlandia saludó desde la cocina, Suecia gruñó su habitual 'hola'.

Mientras ellos estaban descargando de su reunión, Islandia miró hacia la habitación de Dinamarca. "Él todavía no ha despertado?" Islandia se preguntó en voz alta, haciendo que el hombre finlandés sacudiese la cabeza. "En realidad, él se fue a comprar cerveza." Haciendo que todos suspirasen al oír a Tino. " "Típico de Dinamarca."

Fue un poco después de que todos se quedó dormido que Noruega había repentinamente este impulso de ir a la habitación de Dinamarca, pero no sabía por qué. Quería luchar contra él, pero el impulso era demasiado fuerte, como si algo le obligase a hacerlo. Así, mientras que el sueño se disipaba, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación del danés.

Cuando entró, vio a Dinamarca tendido sobre su cama, durmiendo toda la noche mientras roncaba. "Me preguntaba cómo me acosté con todos esos ronquidos ..." Noruega reflexionó, mientras que la necesidad de comprobar algo lo llevó a su estudio.

Mientras que registraba el estudio de Dinamarca, vio un trozo de papel sobre el escritorio de Dinamarca, por lo que Noruega de repente se sintió inquieto por ello.

...

¿Qué fue eso?

Estaba confundido, el documento no tenía nada en él. La única cosa que estaba en el papel fue en la parte inferior, diciendo

**Yo los protegeré!**

Noruega ladeó la cabeza. ¿ A quiénes iba a proteger Dinamarca?¿A qué se refería con eso?

Noruega suspiró, mirando el garabato antes de dejar el papel sobre la mesa. ¿Esto es lo que lo despertó? Ridículo. Con un suspiro de irritación, se fue a su habitación.

Pero ... si se hubiera quedado, entonces él habría encontrado las vendas ensangrentadas debajo de la mesa de Dinamarca.

* * *

_**Bueno ya está aquí el tercer capítulo traducido, espero que os guste y por favor mandad reviews que me harán feliz y me darán la motivación que necesito y debo dar las gracias a los que me han mandado sus reviews. Hasta el siguiente cap, nos vemos**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dina_marca tenía un problema. Un problema muy grande.

Estaba impaciente.

Cuando empezó a empacar para su pelea., No podía dejar de preguntarse qué tipo de lucha iban a hacer esa noche. Perder no es algo que hace todos los días, por lo que se encontraba ligeramente preocupado.

Infló sus mejillas, moviendo el lápiz con los dedos.

" _ ¿Aburrido? "_

Dinamarca se apartó de la mesa, al ver a la figura frente a él. "¡Tú!" Él dijo: "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Le preguntó con dureza.

"Oi, mantén la calma . Estoy aquí sólo para decirte algo." La figura le dijo casualmente, lo que provocó que Dinamarca comenzase a enfadarse.

Dinamarca respiró hondo y soltó el aire. "Ahora, voy a volver a preguntar. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" repitió su pregunta.

"Bueno, yo estoy aquí para informarte, de que no habrá lucha esta noche. Tengo a alguien con quien luchar esta noche." La figura anunció, por lo que los ojos de Dinamarca se ampliaron."¡No!" La figura se rió entre dientes.

"Me di cuenta que necesitabas un descanso."

El puño de Dinamarca se volvió blanco por la fuerza con la que lo apretaba. "¡Hijo de puta! Cuando hicimos ese acuerdo, me dijiste que no se podía luchar por mí!" Dinamarca gritó, haciendo que la figura riera con alegría.

"Oh, nación tonta! Yo sólo accedí a lo que deseaba. Cuando dijo eso, yo no tomé nota de ello." La figura encapuchada sonrió maliciosamente.

"Y para la diversión, se trata de uno de los países nórdicos". La figura informó, cuando Dinamarca tenía suficiente. Se volvió hacia la figura y la agarró de su cuello y la levantó.

".¿ Cuál?." Dinamarca susurró, con la voz llena de veneno hacia la figura encapuchada.

"Es el único que parece no tener emociones."

Dinamarca soltó repentinamente a la figura y cayó de rodillas. "N-no ... no ... No Noruega, Lukas!" Dinamarca gritó, mirando al suelo, mientras que la figura encapuchada se puso de pie.

"Ya sabes, que deberías estar contento por que estoy haciendo esto. Me lo agradecerás más adelante." Y con eso, la figura se había ido, dejando a Dinamarca con sus pensamientos.

_¿Cómo diablos voy a estar agradecido por esto?_

Dinamarca entró en la habitación, y pudo ver a Noruega en su cama, durmiendo cómodamente. Él ya estaba dormido, mientras que Dinamarca permanecería a su lado hasta que la batalla llegase a su fin.

Se acercó a la cama y puso la mano en la mejilla de Noruega, ya que podía sentir el leve recuerdo de las lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

Él no era un hombre que llorase a menudo. Por un lado, se podrían contar las veces que lloró.

La primera vez fue que lo hizo fue con el fin de la Unión de Kalmar, cuando todo el mundo lo dejó menos Noruega.

La segunda vez fue con el Tratado de Kiel,en el que Noruega se tuvo que ir con Suecia ... Noruega se alejaba de él, dejando al rey solo.

Y ahora en este momento,Noruega iba a pelear su batalla, y Dinamarca involuntariamente iba a ver la batalla.

"M-maldita sea ... lo prometo ... Le prometí ... y ahora no puedo mantener la promesa que le hice a Noru." Él lloró, avergonzado de sí mismo.

De repente, oyó la orden lo que le provocó un estremecimiento involuntario que le recorrió todo el cuerpo

" **Oh relájate Mathias, podrás ser parte de su sueño! ¿No soy amable? "**

Incluso después de que la conversación terminase,la orden no se detuvo. Él sólo quería que el dolor parase.

Para ...

Detente.

Para ...!

¡ALTO!

Los ojos de Dinamarca se abrieron de repente, mientras miraba alrededor. Estaba de pie delante de una puerta con la ropa que parecía que pertenecía a un sirviente. Y llevaba ropa muy regias.

Parecía un príncipe.

" **¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la historia, Servant of Evil? "**

Dinamarca dio la vuelta, al ver la figura encapuchada que sostenía un manto para él, Dinamarca vacilante se lo quitó. "No."

" **Bueno, hay un príncipe egoísta y un leal servidor, que eran amigos de la infancia. "** Él dijo, **"El siervo tenía sentimientos por el príncipe, pero se mantuvo en silencio, ya que estaba claramente fuera de su alcance."**

"¿Por qué me dices eso?" Dinamarca preguntó irritado.

La figura encapuchada ignoró su pregunta y continuó.

" **El siervo fiel hizo todo para él. Le dio de comer , robó dinero por él ,incluso asesinó gente inocente. Pero después de matar a alguien que se parecía a otro príncipe, hubo un motín. "** Él se rió entre dientes. **"Y esta es mi parte favorita. El siervo se disfrazó con ropa del príncipe y llevaba una peluca para parecerse al príncipe fugitivo ".**

Y de la nada, él trajo una rosa. **"Él le dijo que lo amaba, y que nunca mirase hacia atrás y que siguiera viviendo."**

La figura giró la rosa en la mano. **"Así que el día de su ejecución, el criado vio al príncipe en la primera fila, gritando y pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez. ¿Y sabes lo que dijo el siervo?"**

" **Él dijo: "Por favor, sonría para mí una vez más." Y lo último que vio antes de su muerte ... "** La figura aplastó la rosa,. **Fue**** su hermosa sonrisa amada."** Y él levantó la vista.

"Tú eres el siervo, y Lukas es el príncipe." Los ojos de Dinamarca se ampliaron. Si lo que este hombre dice es verdad ... entonces morirá en lugar de Noruega.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirtelo, idiota?" Dinamarca cuestionó, por lo que la figura pareció confundida.

"Él ya los demás pondré en alto, a pesar de que no se devolverán los sentimientos."

Y con eso, entró en la sala, viendo a Noruega ahí, mirando por la ventana y no se volvió.

"... Pensé que habías huido ya, Mathias." Lukas dijo, mirando por la ventana. Dinamarca sonrió y cubrió con la capa a Lukas, lo que provocó que Lukas se girase a mirar a Mathias.

"¿Por qué llevas ...?"la voz de Lukas se apagó,reconociendo la ropa mientras Mathias sonreía.

"Lukas, por favor ponte esta ropa y huye del castillo inmediatamente." Le oredenó Mathias, mientras los ojos de Lukas se abrieron en y él negaba con la cabeza.

"No, Mathias Por favor no ocupes mi lugar!" Lukas rogó, sosteniendo a los hombros de Dinamarca.

" **Esta es la parte en que el criado besó al príncipe ya sabes. "**

Dinamarca apretó la mandíbula y ahuecó las mejillas de Lukas y tiró de él y lo besó.

Dinamarca sabía que los labios de Noruega serían suaves y lisos, y no se equivocó con su intuición eran exactamente así. Ojalá que esto no fuese un sueño ... si sólo se tratase de la vida real y no fuera a morir pronto...

Él se apartó, acariciando el pasador que le dio hace siglos a Noruega. "Está bien, señor. Me aseguraré de que nadie se entere. Quiero que vivas." Él dijo, entregando la ropa a Lukas que pudo ver las lágrimas que eran inexistentes en el mundo real.

Besó la frente de Noruega. "Ahora huye , y nunca mires hacia atrás Lukas". Vio un camino secreto que la figura probablemente abrió y empujó Noruega allí, cerrando la puerta y suspiró.

Vio una peluca que parece que fue proporcionada por la figura, y se la puso antes de que dos personas entrarran en la habitación. "Lukas Bondevik, eres un tirano, y vas a ser ejecutado por tus crímenes."

Dinamarca vio que eran Suecia e Islandia,y sonrió tristemente, haciendo que los otros dos confundidos.

Como fue puesto bajo la guillotina, vio que la figura estaba en lo cierto.

En la primera fila estba Noruega, oculto por su capa. Era evidente que estaba llorando . "Mathias, lo siento ... lo siento ... Lo siento ... lo siento ..." Lukas suplicaba una y otra vez, mientras que Dinamarca se limitó a sonreír de nuevo. "¿Puedo preguntar ... una cosa más, mi señor?" Dinamarca preguntó, Lukas asintió al instante.

Podía oír la hoja se elevaba para acabar con su vida, mientras sonreía a Lukas ... por última vez. "Puedo ver esa hermosa sonrisa ... por última vez?"

Y antes de que la hoja cayese y tocase su cuello ... vio la genuina sonrisa de Noruega. Una sonrisa que siempre será recordada.

_Te amo ... mi hermoso príncipe ..._

Noruega se sacudió hacia arriba cuasno se despertó, jadeando.

Ese sueño ... ese sueño.

Odiaba lo vívidamente que era todo. Al ser un príncipe, con Dinamarca como su sirviente personal ... entonces ... entonces los disturbios, Dinamarca besándolo ... y entonces ...

El ronquido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos mientras miraba, viendo a Dinamarca apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos, roncando.

"Danés estupido ... ¿tuviste una pesadilla como yo?" Se cuestionó, sobre todo para él desde que Dinamarca fue eliminado.

Noruegaabrazó la cabeza de Dinamarca, enterrando su rostro en el cabello natural de Dinamarca.

"Dinamarca ... Mathias ..." Hablaba en voz baja,y podía sentir comon las lágrimas empezaban a rebosar en sus ojos.

Ver a Dinamarca morir era demasiado, y darle un beso antes de su ejecución, sólo le duele aún más. "Dinamarca ... por favor no te alejes de mi lado ... Yo no tendría ninguna idea de qué hacer ..."

Como lágrimas deslizandose por sus mejillas le besó la frente en el lugar exacto en el que Mathias le besó en el sueño.

"Y te quiero demasiado como para verte sufrir ..."

* * *

_**Bueno ya está aquí el cuarto capítulo traducido, esta basado en la historia Servant of Devil un poco adaptada para este fanfic espero que os guste y por favor mandad reviews que me harán feliz y me darán la motivación que necesito y debo dar las gracias a los que me han mandado sus reviews. Hasta el siguiente cap, nos vemos**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Dinamarca estaba mirando por la ventana,mientras suspira de alivio.

Nieve.

Mucha.

No era raro ver nieve, pero lo divertido es que todo el mundo estaba en una estación de esquí. Y habían pasado muchas cosas en los últimos dos meses.

Suecia y Finlandia han adoptado a un chico llamado Sealand. Él dice que es una nación, pero Dinamarca sólo se rió de lo que los otros gimieron en silencio.

Además, el propio Dinamarca tenía ... sueños extraños.

No eran la clase de sueños extraños donde algo imposible sucedía ... no eran lujuriosos tampoco.

Fue aquello lo que le asustó más.

Estaba corriendo en un tunel negro, y nada cambiaba, nunca lo hacía. Y no estaba en absoluto silencio.

Él oía una canción que escuchó hace años, la voz de su jefe ... y había una voz que lo asustó más.

Finlandia, Suecia, Islandia, y Noruega. Diciéndole que huyera.

Mathias intuía que se lo decían para poder protegerle.

Su pecho se encogía siempre al oír esas palabras.

La sangre ...

Y ...

El hecho de que no podía hacer nada para protegerlos.

¿Qué clase de rey del norte era si ni siquiera podía proteger a las pocas personas que consideraba su familia?

Él dio un puñetazo contra la pared de la ira que le provocó pensar en eso, antes de dejar escapar el suspiro que tanto necesitaba.

Tenía que dejar de pensar así.

Miró a los montes y decidió que tenía que hacer algo que el rey era capaz de hacer.

* * *

"Yahooooo!" Dinamarca gritó, en lo alto en el aire.

Estaba vestido para snowboard : con gafas de esquí y su pelo salvaje atrapado bajo un gorro.

Estaba pasando por un momento de su vida.

Cuando aterrizó en un montón de nieve y bajó admiraba la vista.

Vio una cornisa y sonrió, mientras corría hacia la caída de la colina. Es hora de ver a todo el mundo.

Una vez saltó el borde, se quedó sin aliento ante la belleza que veía.

El sol, los árboles cubiertos de nieve ... todo el mundo bajo sus pies ..

Impresionantemente hermoso.

Al sentir la gravedad empezar a tirar de él hacia abajo, miró hacia abajo, pero con los ojos como platos.

Vio la misma sangrienta figura,con la que llevaba luchando meses.

Cuando cayó al suelo, se golpeó la espalda. Lo bueno es que hay un montón de nieve.

Se levantó rápidamente y se lanzó la vista hacia donde pensaba que se encontraba la figura, sin embargo no vio nada

Se levantó y se deslizó por la montaña una vez más. Tenía que dejar de ver a la figura ... en realidad le gustaba pelear, sí, pero ...

Tenía que calmarme su sed de sangre.

...

Después de deslizarse por la montaña, vio nubes oscuras y se echó a reír. "A pesar de que Suecia es como un robot monótono todo el tiempo, no ayuda el hecho de que tiene algunas de las tormentas de nieve ." Él pensó para sí mismo,cargó el trineo en el hombro, y empezó a caminar hacia el complejo.

En el momento en que llegó a la estación, vio a Suecia tratando de contener a Noruega y Finlandia frenéticamente tratando de calmarle, mientras que Sealand estaba tratando de ayudar a Suecia tirando de la pierna de Noruega.

"P-por favor Lukas! Cálmate!" Finlandia dijo, mientras agitaba los brazos. No se dieron cuenta todavía de que Dinamarca había llegado ya que tuvieron que frenar a Noruega primero.

"¿Cómo puedo calmarme? Emil está ahí fuera, herido, mientras que una tormenta se está formando" Él gritó, haciendo que algunas personas les miraran con curiosidad.

Los ojos de Dinamarca se abrieron. Islandia estaba perdido por ahí, mientras que una tormenta se acercaba.

Sintiendo el viento frío contra sus mejillas sonrojadas, de inmediato corrió a la posada y se puso su ropa ía que la figura tuviese algo que ver con esto, así que tuvo que prepararse.

Él sacó su hacha y la logró esconder en su bolsa cogió una manta y la envolvió alrededor de la hoja del hacha.

Una vez que estuvo listo, cogió la tarjeta de la nieve y salió de la localidad, dejando su tabla de snowboard y comenzó a entrar en la carrera de obstáculos para los pilotos, para gran consternación de todos.

"MATHIAS vuelve!"

* * *

Los ignoró, mientras que el sol se había ido.

"¿Por qué no pueden ser unas vacaciones realmente relajantes?" Dinamarca se quejó. "Islandia" Empezó a gritar, mientras se deslizaba por la montaña.

Tenía que darse prisa, vio un par de esquís abandonados que podrían haber sido de Islandia, ya que él no veía ningún otro par alrededor.

Además, la tormenta se estaba poniendo cada vez peor. Así que no ver nada se convertiría en un problema.

De repente, oyó un gemido en algún lugar lejano. "Ice" Gritó, moviéndo su tabla de snowboard y utilizandola como una tabla de skate para encontrar a Islandia.

Él paró en seco al ver la sangre. Era fresca. Noruega estaba en lo cierto al decir que Islandia estaba herido. Y si él no consigueencontrarlo, Islandia podría acabar congelado.

Y tan pronto como empezó a moverse de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que era un rastro de sangre. Inmediatamente le siguió.

Para encontrar lo que más temía.

Un Islandia lesionado, pálido con el frailecillo.

" Icey, ¿me oyes?" Le preguntó, bajando de su tabla de snowboard y corriendo hacia donde estaba, y le puso la mano en el hombro de Islandia y notó con horror que estaba fría como el hielo.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre su amigo, a punto de cogerlo, pero algo golpeó , haciéndole volar y chocarse contra un árbol.

"Oh Mathias. ¿Has olvidado ...?" La figura preguntó mientras que Dinamarca gruñó.

"Donde quiera que vayas, todavía tienes que luchar contra mí."

* * *

_**Bueno ya está aquí elquinto capítulo traducido, espero que os guste y por favor mandad reviews que me harán feliz y me darán la motivación que necesito y debo dar las gracias a los que me han mandado sus reviews. Hasta el siguiente cap, nos vemos**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Islandia pensó que estaba acabado.

Su brazo tenía una profunda herida y no podía moverla.

Luego perdió el sentido de la orientación.

Más tarde se desmayó a causa del frío.

Así que cuando sintió el calor en los hombros , estaba confundido.

Cuando Islandia recuperó algo de su conciencia ,abrió los ojos lentamente. Vio a Mr. Puffin acurrucado a él, y cuando levantó la vista ...

Él estaba asombrado.

Dinamarca hacía girar el hacha en la mano, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Algo estaba de pie delante de un hombre danés, de espaldas a Islandia.

"Recuerda Mathias. No importa a donde vayas, siempre tendrás que luchar contra mí." La persona encapuchada dijo, haciendo Islandia intentar recordar débilmente eso.

¿Por qué Dinamarca lucha ...?

De repente, Islandia perdió su conciencia, pero cuando la oscuridad lo rodeaba, se oyó hablar.

**Dinamarca, date prisa y corre.**

* * *

Dinamarca tosió en su mano, ya que una tos se convirtió en un ataque de tos.

Podía sentir su caída de la economía, lo no era bueno. Él sabía que estaba enfermo, pero ¿por qué ahora?

El hacha no estaba cubierta de sangre, pero él tenía una nueva herida, que ocupaba toda su pierna.

Se frotó la nuca de su cuello, sus nervios a punto de estallar. "Maldita sea ... No puedo soportar tanto de pesos." Él dijo, antes de mirar a la nación inconsciente. Ya cubrió el brazo de Islandia, con partes de la manta, pero ahora ... ¿qué?

No debe darse por vencido. Él traerá Islandia hacia los demás. O morirá en el intento.

Tan suavemente como pudo, se levantó con Islandia y el frailecillo y montó en su tabla de snowboard. Tendría que volver a por el hacha más tarde.

Se apartó de la localidad. Es hora de salir de la tormenta de nieve.

...

Una vez que Dinamarca vio la localidad, Islandia seguía inconsciente y Dinamarca estaba cerca de desmayarse. Vio a dos figuras fuera.

Una vez que se acercaba, eran Suecia y Noruega.

"Islandia" Noruega gritó, corriendo hacia la pareja y mirando por encima de los dos, al ver sus estados horribles.

"D-Dinamarca ..." Él tartamudeó, el rojo más oscuro era visible en sus pantalones rojos. Suecia logró tomar Islandia fuera del alcance de Dinamarca, Dinamarca comenzó a balancearse, Noruega agarró sus hombros para estabilizar al danés.

"Dinamarca?" preguntó de nuevo, al no recibir respuesta por parte de Dinamarca.

Dinamarca se sentía como si hubiera un gran peso sobre sus hombros, como bloques de cemento que estaban atados a su propio ser. Su cabeza se sentía vacía, y aunque la tormenta estaba en su apogeo, él estaba muy caliente.

"Mathias!" Noruega lanzó un grito cuando Dinamarca se desmayó y casi se estremeció lo caliente la cabeza sintió cuando su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro.

Noruega miró a Suecia, que todavía sostenía Islandia.

"Tenemos que conseguir ayuda AHORA."

* * *

Las velas fueron ordenadas en todas las habitaciones, ya que la tormenta de nieve era lo suficientemente potente como para cortar la electricidad.

Después de Finlandia salió del "cuarto del enfermo», suspiró, haciendo que Suecia y Noruega le miraran.

"¿Cómo están ellos ...?" Suecia pidió, por lo que Finlandia frotó su hombro.

"Mal... Dinamarca e Islandia perdieron mucha sangre por sus heridas ..." Él miró con tristeza. "Islandia tiene un poco de fiebre, gracias a Dios ... Pero Dinamarca ..." Suecia se puso de pie y abrazó a Finlandia.

"Dinamarca tiene una fiebre alta ... y no creo que los recursos que tenemos le pueden ayudar ..." Finlandia dijo, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de Suecia.

"A-y me dijeron que la tormenta iba a durar una semana ..." Noruega sólo apretó los puños. "Oh Berwald, no debería haber pensado venir aquí, si esto hubiera pasado!" Finlandia gritó.

Noruega sólo suspiró. "No es tu culpa Tino. El idiota decidió ir a buscar a Islandia, lo cual estoy muy agradecido." Dijo que, sin darse cuenta de su caída económica que sólo Suecia y Finlandia sabían.

"Bueno, Noruega, ¿puedes verlos esta noche?" Finlandia preguntó, mirando a Noruega, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"... Está bien. Pero yo sólo estoy viendo Islandia cerca."

* * *

_Dinamarca estaba llorando otra vez.  
_

_En el vacío negro que se encontraba, vio la sangre, pero tenía la forma de la misma manera que rezumaban alrededor cadáveres de sus amigos._

" _¿Por qué ...? ¿Por qué sigues mostrarme estos cuando ya estoy marcado por esto? " Gritó mientras cuestiona a la figura por encima de él._

" _¿Por qué ...? " Se preguntó, mirando a Dinamarca, y tocó la campana, por lo que los ojos de Dinamarca se abrieron cuando la figura se quitó su capucha ..._

... _.._

... _.._

... _.._

... _.._

... _.._

... _.. Sólo para revelar ..._

... _. Que era Noruega._

" _L-... Lukas ...? " Puso en duda. No puede ser._

_De ninguna manera, esto no puede ser real._

_No ..._

_No!_

_**NO!**_

* * *

Tan pronto como los ojos de Dinamarca se abrieron, vio que estaba en la cama. Su pierna le dolía mucho en este momento, pero ignoró el dolor que le producía la herida.

"Despierto por lo que veo."

Dinamarca inclinó la cabeza, haciendo que el paño húmedo sobre su frente resbale un poco.

"N-Norge ... ¿qué hora es?" Le preguntó con voz ronca, su voz rasposa debido a que tenía la garganta seca. Noruega señaló el reloj que decía once.

Once?

Dinamarca maldijo bajo su aliento mientras trataba de incorporarse, haciendo que Noruega mirase al danés con sorpresa y sostuviera sus hombros. "¿Qué demonios estás tratando de hacer?"Puso en duda un poco con demasiada dureza, viendo la caída paño húmedo hasta la gruesa manta.

"... Es casi la hora." Dinamarca respondió, luchando por levantarse, mientras que Noruega se estremeció.

" **Es casi la hora de la ejecución del tirano! "**

Noruega negó con la cabeza un poco y empujó a Dinamarca . "No seas ridículo. "Sólo estás alucinando." Él le dijo, moviendo el paño húmedo a la frente de Dinamarca, de nuevo, aliviando temporalmente la fiebre y dolor de cabeza de Dinamarca.

"P-pero ...!" Dinamarca trató de argumentar débilmente, pero comenzó a toser de nuevo, por lo que Noruega tuvo que guiarlo a sentarse de nuevo y frotar su espalda.

Una vez que la tos se calmó, Noruega tomó el vaso de agua al lado de la cama, y suavemente obligó a Dinamarca a beberla, ayudando a su garganta seca.

Parecía que Dinamarca estaba a punto de desmayarse, una vez más, y Noruega le ayudó a recostarse en la cama. Vio que Dinamarca trataba de aferrarse a su conciencia, pero Noruega tenía un truco que nunca fallaba con Mathias.

Noruega cubrió los ojos de Dinamarca.

Podía adivinar la reacción de Dinamarca ante su acto antes de ver sus labios se vuelven hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

"¿Cuanto ... tiempo ha pasado ... desde la última vez que hiciste eso, Lukas?" Dinamarca susurró, provocando que Noruega suspirara.

"No hables, necesitas dormir." Ordenó, obligando a Dinamarca a cerrar los ojos.

Después de unos minutos, Dinamarca estaba dormido y Noruega sacó la cabeza y miró a su lado, sus ojos se centraron en un punto de agua que se pegó a su piel antes de rodar por su mano.

No era agua.

... Eran lágrimas de Dinamarca.

* * *

_**Bueno ya está aquí el sexto capítulo traducido, espero que os guste y por favor mandad reviews que me harán feliz y me darán la motivación que necesito y debo dar las gracias a los que me han mandado sus reviews. Hasta el siguiente cap, nos vemos**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Dinamarca estaba deslizándose en la nieve de nuevo.

Pero esta vez, era para otra pelea. Ya había descansado lo suficiente como para estar en una condición estable durante algunos roces con la figura y no se echaría para atrás.

Pero, en realidad, no estaba lo suficientemente estable, y su pierna no había sanado lo suficiente como para moverse tanto como él necesitaba.

"Ahora, ¿dónde está mi hacha ...?" Murmuró para sí, mirando a su alrededor, moviendo sus gafas un poco. Era difícil ver en la tormenta de nieve, pero de alguna manera, el frío no llegó a él tanto como lo hacía antes.

"No". Se agachó y recogió el arma fría del suelo. "¡Vine para otra ronda!" Pidió a la persona detrás de él.

"Paciencia Mathias ... De hecho, tengo un trato para ti esta vez."

"... ¿Cuál es el problema?"

* * *

Noruega fue en un snowboard en préstamo, ya que era la forma más rápida de llegar a Dinamarca.

No tenía sentido.

Sus sueños de Dinamarca luchando contra esta figura encapuchada, Islandia mejorando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ...

Y el hecho de que Dinamarca había desaparecido. Sí, después de comprobar con Islandia, finalmente se dio cuenta que la cama estaba vacía, como si no se hubiese tocado en absoluto.

"Mathias ..." Él exhaló. ¿Dónde podría estar el idiota en este tipo de clima?

De repente, algo aceleró por delante de él mientras daba vueltas por el lugar. Vio al danés deslizarse por la pendiente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo en voz alta, alguien se deslizó junto a él persiguiendo Dinamarca.

Noruega podía sentir algo caliente rezumando por su mejilla mientras él levantó su mano enguantada y se limpió el líquido.

Cuando él bajó la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron y podía sentir el familiarizado miedo corriendo por sus venas.

Sangre.

Se apartó, siguiendo mismo camino que habían tomado los otros dos.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

* * *

Dinamarca se deslizó por la montaña, con la mente meditando acerca de lo que la figura le había pedido.

Si uno de los países nórdicos le veía pelear, la figura se marcharía y su economía sanaría. A pesar de que eso sería imposible porque:

1. Se escapó de la estación, por lo que suponía que nadie sabía que se había marchado

Y

2. ¿Cómo demonios podría ayudar a curar a una persona un gran problema económico?

Pero había un problema con el trato.

Tenía que dar rienda suelta a su reprimida sed de sangre, la sensación de ver salpicaduras de sangre sobre la nieve blanca.

Podía sentir su cuerpo temblando en la emoción ante la idea de torturar a la figura, viendo la sangre verter de su cuerpo ... era jodidamente increíble la cantidad de emoción que pone cuando ve sólo de una mancha de sangre.

_Deje que su otro lado se desate. ¿No quieres hacerlo esta noche?_

Dinamarca cerró los ojos. Desde que era sólo la lucha contra él ... sentía la sangre corriendo hasta su cerebro y abrió los ojos de par en par

Pero el problema era que sus ojos no eran una sombra de azul celeste que por lo general eran.

Era la sombra de un violeta mezclado con rojo sangre.

Se detuvo y esperó a que la figura antes de coger su hacha y hacerla girar, un poco de la sangre acabó en la mejilla haciéndole sonreir con la misma sonrisa sádica que solía esbozar Rusia.

El monstruo se había desatado.

* * *

Noruega no sabía qué era más aterrador.

Ver a Dinamarca pelear.

O ver a Dinamarca con sed de sangre de nuevo.

De cualquier manera, tenía que detenerlo.

Se desabrochó a sí mismo de la tabla de snowboard y corrió hacia Dinamarca. "Dinamarca. Eso es suficiente." Murmuró, enfadándose cuando Dinamarca no se detuvo.

"MATHIAS es suficiente!" Él ordenó a la nación danesa que se estremeció y lentamente se dio la vuelta. "N-Norge ...?" Se preguntó, sus ojos de color anormal temblaban, y Noruega recordó los días vikingos de nuevo.

Recordó que cada vez que Dinamarca veía sangre, se volvía loco y comenzaba a atacar a todo el mundo.

Y rememoró que cada vez que lo hizo, lloró por las personas caídas que eran inocentes.

Y se le rompía el corazón cuando escuchaba los sollozos de su amigo.

El hacha aún permanecía clavada en la figura,Dinamarca agarraba con firmeza el mango mientras sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo al color celeste al que todos estaban acostumbrados. "Q-¿qué estás haciendo aquí ...?" Puso en duda, la figura ya había muerto por esa noche.

"Bueno, bueno. No lo esperabas, ¿verdad?" La figura cuestionaba, ahora de pie como si no hubiera estado bajo el hacha en l primer lugar.

Se volvió a Noruega. "Y yo no me esperaba que de todas las personas fueras a venir tú a por él." Noruega sentía ira por esa frase. "¿Qué quieres decir? Por supuesto que me iría a por él." Él respondió monótonamente, ocultando la rabia que tenía, y la quiere agarrar el hacha de Dinamarca.

La figura se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, tú has venido a buscarle después del sueño que tuviste, ¿no? De lo contrario no lo hubieras hecho ¿me equivoco?."

Los ojos de Noruega se abrieron y él apretó los dientes. Sus puños se aprietan para contenerse. Vete a la mierda. Era verdad ... él no se preocupaba por el danés hasta esta semana.Y odiaba lo que la figura acababa de decir, pues no le faltaba razón.

"Bueno, fiel a mi palabra Mathias, voy a irme por esta noche." Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció.

El viento se calmó, y ahora estaba nevando. Hubo silencio entre los dos por un tiempo, antes de que Noruega se girara a mirar a Dinamarca.

"Dinamarca, Y-". Noruega no pudo terminar sus primeras palabras debido a que Dinamarca lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la cara en el hombro del no podía evitar sentirse horrible cuando oía los débiles sollozos de Dinamarca. Noruega se quedó sorprendido. No había oído al danés sollozar durante un tiempo, por lo que el sonido emitido por Dinamarca ...

Fue el más triste de todos.

Abrazó a Dinamarca y cerró los ojos, acallando a Mathias. Dado que Dinamarca empezó a llorar, Noruega miró hacia el cielo.

' _Mathias ... ¿por qué estás haciendo esto en primer lugar? "_

¡Ojalá no hubiera ignorado el mal sentimiento que tuvo hace hace dos meses!

* * *

_**Bueno ya está aquí el sptimo capítulo traducido, espero que os guste y por favor mandad reviews que me harán feliz y me darán la motivación que necesito y debo dar las gracias a los que me han mandado sus reviews. Hasta el siguiente cap, nos vemos.**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Dinamarca estaba sonriendo mientras se ponía los auriculares mientras caminaba por la calle._

_(Soy un ángel con una escopeta, escopeta, escopeta,_

_Un ángel con una escopeta, escopeta, escopeta ...)_

" _Yo soy un ángel con una escopeta. " Cantó junto con la canción._

" _Saquen sus armas. batalla ha comenzado._

_¿Eres un santo o un pecador? "Cantaba en el mismo tono que el propio cantante._

" _Si le encanta una pelea, que voy a morir,_

_Con el corazón en un disparo. "Hizo un pequeño giro en la acera._

" _Dicen que antes de empezar una guerra,_

_Es mejor que sepas lo que estás luchando._

_Bueno nena, tú eres todo lo que yo adoro,_

_Si el amor es lo que tiene, un soldado que va a ser. "Se sonrojó ligeramente al imaginar Noruega frente a él, burlándose mientras frunciendo el ceño ante la forma en que Dinamarca estaba bailando._

" _Yo soy un ángel con una escopeta,_

_Luchar hasta 'ganar todas las guerras,_

_No me importa si el cielo no me llevará de regreso._

_Voy a tirar a mi fe, cariño, sólo para mantenerte a salvo._

_¿No sabes que eres todo lo que tengo?_

... _Y yo quiero vivir, no sólo sobrevivir, esta noche. "Quería, no, quería Noruega frente a él para que pudiera cantar esto para él. O deseaba haberlo hecho durante la guerra por lo que podría adaptarse mejor a la canción._

" _A veces, para ganar, hay que pecar,_

_No quiero decir que no soy un creyente._

... _y el Mayor Tom, cantará junto._

_Sí, todavía dicen que soy un soñador "._

" _Dicen que antes de empezar una guerra,_

_Es mejor que sepas por lo que estás luchando._

_Bueno nena, tú eres todo lo que yo adoro,_

_Si el amor es lo que tiene, un soldado que va a ser. "Dinamarca cantaba tanto que no sabía que se acercaba al bosque._

" _Yo soy un ángel con una escopeta,_

_luchando hasta 'las guerras de won,_

_No me importa si el cielo no me llevará de regreso._

_Voy a tirar a mi fe, cariño, sólo para mantenerse a salvo._

_¿No sabes que eres todo lo que tengo?_

_.. Y yo, quiero vivir, no sólo sobrevivir, esta noche. "Saltó sobre un tronco caído y comenzó a cantar en voz alta._

" _Ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh Whoa Whoa Whoa oooh! " Repitió la línea un poco._

" _Yo soy un ángel con una escopeta ..._

_luchando hasta ganar todas las guerras ' .._

_No me importa si el cielo no me llevará de vuelta ... "_

" _Yo soy un ángel con una escopeta,_

_luchando hasta ganar todas las guerras,_

_No me importa si el cielo no me llevará de regreso._

_Voy a tirar a mi fe, cariño, sólo para mantenerse a salvo._

_¿No sabes que eres todo lo que tengo? "_

_(Soy un ángel con una escopeta)_

" _... y yo quiero vivir, no sólo sobrevivir, esta noche._

_(Vivir, no sólo sobrevivir)_

_.. Y me voy a esconder, ocultar, esconder mis alas esta noche. "_

" _Dicen que antes de empezar una guerra,_

_es mejor saber lo que estás luchando._

_Bueno nena, tú eres todo lo que yo adoro,_

_si el amor es lo que tiene, un soldado que va a ser ... "Dejó de cantar y disfrutamos de la vista, vio allá arriba._

" _Un día, todo el mundo ... Yo te protegeré con todas mis fuerzas como en los viejos días. lo prometo. "_

_No estaba al tanto de que alguien lo observaba._

* * *

Dinamarca estaba de pie en el mismo lugar que estaba cantando la canción con una mirada cargada de tristeza plasmada en su rostro.

Se sentó en el tronco y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

"... Yo soy un ángel con una escopeta ... luchando hasta ganar todas las guerras ... No me importa si el cielo no me llevará de vuelta ..." Murmuró.

"Voy a tirar mi fe nena ... sólo para mantenerte a salvo ..." Las lágrimas estaban a punto de correr por sus mejillas.

Levantó la vista, ver el mismo escenario que vio ayer. La sangre se salpicaba por todas partes, y aún podía ver los cadáveres de todos los que trataron de protegerle.

"¿No sabes que eres todo lo que tengo ...?"

Fue su culpa ...

"Todo el mundo ... lo siento ... no pude protegeros ..."

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza pero es que no pude actualizar antes, lo siento, como compensación subiré 2 capítulos a todos los que comentan este fanfic, sin ellos esto no sería cierto, este capítulo es el día en el que Dinamarca comienza a pelear, es una especie de prólogo**


	9. Chapter 9

Dinamarca se sentó en el sofá, su brazo puesto sobre sus ojos mientras escuchaba música de piano. Así es, música de generosamente por Austria para tratar de reducir el estrés.

Suspiró, deslizándose hacia abajo mientras el reproductor de música reproducía música suave y relajante. No estaba funcionando. Se sentó y paró el reproductor mientras se levantaba y se desentumecía los hombros.

Desde los últimos días había ido acumulando mucho estrés, por lo que intentó un montón de maneras de reducir el dolor de cabeza que parecía no tener fin.

Tomar siestas, pasear un poco por el parque, lo que sea.

Demonios, incluso trató de beber (que no lo ha hecho últimamente) y trató de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

Pero nada podía aliviar su fatiga y dolor de cabeza por mucho tiempo. Nada funcionaba.

Sabía exactamente lo que le estaba causando estrés. Fueron las batallas con la figura que estaba perdiendo más a menudo de lo que ganó ahora. Pero al menos la figura cumplió su promesa. Dios sabe cómo lo hizo. El primer ministro de su país fue capaz de tener suficiente dinero de los impuestos para reconstruir las ciudades pequeñas y construir un dique para detener la inundación.

Él no estaba enfermo ya, pero eso no significaba que todos sus síntomas se irían con tanta facilidad.

"Me pregunto ... Si yo no hubiera aceptado el acuerdo ... ¿qué les pasaría ... a ellos? ¿Se reencarnarían, como los países que no se olvidan? ... ¿O aparecerían nuevos representantes ...?"Dinamarca murmuró, sin saber que sus ojos se volvían otro color mientras miraba su mano.

Se quedó sin aliento, sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y se golpeó a sí mismo. "¿Por qué pienso así? Soy un idiota!" Él dijo, asustado de lo que pensaba.

Su teléfono sonó de repente, mientras apagaba el reproductor y miró el identificador de llamadas, viendo que era su amigo, América.

" El Rey del Norte de Europa al habla! ¿En qué puedo ayudar?" Dinamarca saludó, con la voz feliz que todo el mundo conocía.

"Yo dude! Me preguntaba si me puedes acompañar en alguna parte." Preguntó América, haciendo reír a Dinamarca. "No he salido de la casa por un tiempo, así que seguro! Dónde?"

"Es a este teatro de Navidad que ha sido reformado por Inglaterra." América explicó, haciendo que Dinamarca gemidgimiera.

"Amigo, yo ya estoy escuchando bastante música clásica por hoy."

"Voy a traer la cerveza."

"... De acuerdo entonces, allí estaré."

"Usa un esmoquin."

* * *

"Gracias por venir Bro!" América saludó cuando Dinamarca se sentó en el asiento de terciopelo del balcón, una vista perfecta del concierto que había debajo de ellos. "Sí, no sé por qué tengo que usar un traje como este, pero bueno. Dame el alcohol." Dijo, minetras Estados Unidos le entregaba un frasco.

Mientras observaban al país europeo salir a la luz del escenario, cuando las luces se apagaron, Dinamarca pidió. "Hey America, qué canción iba a tocar?" Preguntó Dinamarca, mientras Estados Unidos lo hizo callar.

Después de la introducción de lo que iba a tocar, Inglaterra esperaba al pianista (que era Austria) para comenzar, empezó a tocar.

Dado que Dinamarca sorbió el frasco y escuchar la melodía llamada "River Flows In You ', Dinamarca robó miradas en América, que visitaron Inglaterra sombrío que lo confundió. Tendrá que preguntarle más tarde.

* * *

"Hey America?" Preguntó Dinamarca, caminando junto a la estadounidense. El concierto de Inglaterra había terminado y todos aplaudieron para él, como de costumbre.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó América, cuando frenó su arrastrar de pies y miró a Dinamarca. "Te ves triste, ¿por qué es eso?"

"B-bien ... no estoy triste hombre." Estados Unidos le trató de convencer, tirando de la chaqueta de su esmoquin. "¿Se trata de Inglaterra?" Él presionó aún más, por lo que el estadounidense suspiro, mientras su sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo lentamente..

"Si ..." Él estuvo de acuerdo y antes de Dinamarca pudo hablar más, Estados Unidos dijo algo que hizo temblar al danés.

"Es todo culpa mía."

"Espera, ¿qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Dinamarca, tomando otro trago a la botella. América miró a la izquierda luego a la derecha. "OK, puede parecer una locura, pero ..." Estados Unidos miró a su amigo. "Prométeme que no va a pensar que estoy loco cuando te diga esto?"

"Sorpréndeme Alfred." Dinamarca le instó a que se lo contara, no quería ver a Alfred tan triste, no era normal.

"... Yo soy la razón por la Inglaterra murió una vez." América confesó, mirando a Dinamarca esperando ver su reacción.

Dinamarca se congeló. Inglaterra fue asesinado ...? ¿Cuándo mataron a Inglaterra? ¿Fuea causa de los poderes mágicos que Arthur alardeaba poseer... ¿o era lo que él pensaba que era ...?

"... Mathias?" Preguntó Alfred, agitando las manos hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre los ojos del otro. "Alfred ... cuando sucedió eso?" Preguntó Mathias, mientras empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento sobre esto ...

"... Hoy."

Mathias agarró los hombros de Alfred. "Alfred ... dime algo." Él miró a su amigo,observando que el rostro del danés estaba serio, las sonrisas se habían esfumado.

"... ¿Acaso Inglaterra murió a manos de una figura encapuchada mientras tú lo veías todo y eras incapaz de salvarle?" Él preguntó, mientras los ojos de Estados Unidos se abrieron al máximo.

"¿Cómo losabes?" Estados Unidos preguntó con voz temblorosa. "Creía que yo era el único que sabía sobre la existencia de la figura encapuchada ..."

**"Esa es una pregunta excelente por cierto. ¿Por qué no se lo dices, Mathias?"**

Ambas naciones le miraron, y Dinamarca empujó a Estados Unidos lejos del alcance de la estocada de la figura, mientras que él la esquivaba por los pelos.

"¡Tú! Nunca pensé que alguna vez tengo que ver tu capa fea otra vez!" Estados Unidos gruñó, mientras que la figura encapuchada se burlaba de él.

**"Ya hemos acabado con su lucha ... Estoy aquí para su amigo danés."** La figura informó, mientras que esa declaración dejó en shock a Estados Unidos. "¿Tú también Den?" Preguntó Estados Unidos.

Dinamarca gruñó. ¿Por qué ahora? Después de descubrir que no estaba solo en la lucha contra este hijo de puta, todavía llevaba su traje y su hacha estaba en casa. "¿No es esto un poco injusto?"

**"Bueno, voy a dejar que alguien lucha contigo. Eso ayuda, ¿verdad?"** Preguntó antes de lanzarse contra Dinamarca, que se apartó de su camino, pero no pudo evitar que una de las mangas del esmoquin quedara rasgada.

"Mathias! Cógelo!" América gritó, arrojando algo hacia Dinamarca, quien se apresuró a atraparlo. No era una pistola. No, tenía que ser un maldito rifle. "¿Cómo demonios te las has arreglado para esconder un maldito rifle en tu esmoquin y que nadie se dé cuenta?" Preguntó Dinamarca, olvidando la figura por un momento y se preguntaba como narices había sido capaz el estadounidense de hacer tal cosa y que pasara desapercibido.

Y Dinamarca fue aún más sorprendente cuando sacó otro. "En serio, alguna vez has oído hablar de la física?"

"Cállate y disparale ya!"

* * *

Ambas naciones estaban respirando pesadamente mientras se arrodillaban en el suelo,mientras lograban que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. "No he peleado así en mucho tiempo ..." América exhaló, mirando a a que habían luchado con todas sus fuerzas se encontraban agotados y hacía rato que la chaqueta de su esmoquin se habían roto, por lo que ambos solo llevaban una camisa.

"No he utilizado un arma de fuego por un tiempo, ¿cómo crees que me siento?" Preguntó Dinamarca, mientras gruesas gotas de sudor le bajaban por la frente.

"Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta, Alfred." Dinamarca señaló, deseando saber si él no era el único que tuvo que hacer frente el hombre encapuchado.

"Vayamos a mi casa. Allí te voy a contar todo lo que necesitas saber."

* * *

**Aquí está el cap que os prometí, espero que os guste y que me mandéis despide el siguiente cap, chao**


	10. Chapter 10

"Siéntete como si estuvieras en tu casa." Proclamó Alfred sonriendo, mientras ponía el abrigo destrozado sobre el sofá y se encaminaba a la cocina, dejando a Dinamarca solo en la sala de estar.

Suspiró, colocando la tela hecha jirones en la silla en la que se había sentado, sostenía el rifle que le había dado Estados Unidos, aún desconcertado por el hecho de que el susodicho se las pudiera apañar para meter dos rifles en su esmoquin y como logró que nadie se diera cuenta de ello..

Miró hacia donde Estados Unidos puso su rifle y lo examinó, parpadeando. No era un rifle moderno. Era una bayoneta muy antigua que tenía un largo arañazo en el centro de la misma.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó América, dando una taza de café a Dinamarca. Dinamarca le dio las gracias, tomando un pequeño sorbo de ella.

"¿Cuando se hizo este fusil, Estados Unidos?" Dinamarca se interesó mientras que América negó con la cabeza. "Mathias, utiliza mi nombre humano, porque esto es un asunto serio."Alfred declaró. Era cierto que en realidad nunca se usaban los nombres humanaos de las naciones, a no ser que se estuviera firmando un tratado o estuvieran hablando de un asunto serio.

"Bien, Alfred. Cuando se hizo este fusil?" Volvió a preguntar Mathias, echando un vistazo más de cerca al fusil,estaba bien gastado y había algunas grietas en la madera.

"... Fue fabricado durante el tiempo de mi revolución con Inglaterra. He utilizado este arma en la última batalla de Yorktown." América explicó. "Me dolió ver a Inglaterra gritar, pero supongo que mi independencia valió la pena."

"Oh ... Lo siento por preguntar ... Alfred." Dinamarca se disculpó, mientras que Estados Unidos le restó importancia con la mano. "No es nada." América volvió a mirar a Dinamarca y suspiró. "Te voy a contar todo desde el principio."

América se aclaró la garganta. "Cuando vi por primera vez a la figura, yo estaba en una reunión con Inglaterra, pensé que era sólo un lector de tarjetas de tarot. Un lector físico, es decir, la capa se ve así, ¿no? Bueno, seguí adelante, me pasé por la mesa para ver si iba a tener un buen día o lo que sea, pero supongo que no debería haberlo hecho cuando no había nadie alrededor, porque la carta que volcó era la de la muerte ". Estados Unidos se estremeció, tomando un sorbo de su café.

"Entonces se puso de pie y con la misma espada que tenía esta noche me intentó matar ... pero entonces, Arthur estaba cerca, y utilizó la magia para ayudarme ..." Estados Unidos estaba temblando al recordar los detalles ...

" _Arthur que haces-! " América gritó, cuando Inglaterra lo empujó._

" _¡Apártate de ahí imbécil! Ese demonio te va a matar! "_

"Así que después de ser empujado a una distancia prudente ... me vi obligado a ver como Arthur era derrotado y moría justo en frente de mis ojos." América terminó de relatar lo ocurrido, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y Dinamarca no pudo evitar mirarle con tristeza.

"Oh mierda ... Alfred ..." Empezó, pero Estados Unidos levantó la mano. "No, estoy bien, no te preocupes ..."

* * *

" _hijo de puta! " América gritó, golpeando a la figura encapuchada varias veces, su respiración era corta para evitar llorar mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "Tú ... joder ..." Le susurró, dejando a la figura en la tierra antes de mirar hacia el cadáver de Arthur y arrodillarse sin importar si la sangre le manchaba los pantalones._

" _Arthur ... idiota ... ¿por qué tienes que morir en mi lugar ...? Se suponía que yo debía ser el que ... en un charco de mi propia s-sangre ... "Él dijo mirando al cadáver cuando lo recogió y lo acunó el cuerpo de Arthur, abrazando la cabeza. "Maldita sea Arthur! ¡Idiota!" Él lloró, su aliento ahora mezclado con sollozos. "Nunca llegué a decirte ... lo mucho que significas para mí ... Lo mucho que te quería a mi lado ...!" Habló._

" _**¿Lo quieres de vuelta? "**_

_América miró hacia atrás, al ver a la figura otra vez, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Arthur . "Q-¿qué diablos quieres decir?¡Tú lo matastehijo de puta!"_

" _**Es por eso que estoy diciendo esto. ¿Lo quieres de vuelta? "**_

_América miró a Inglaterra, al ver su cara pacífica le hacía parecer como si estuviera durmiendo, pero ese no era el caso._

"... _tanto ... Quiero que vuelva tanto ... "Él gritó en voz baja, mirando a la figura con rabia._

" _**Entonces, te voy a hacer un trato. "**__ La figura habló, extendiendo su mano hacia Estados Unidos, mientras que él no se movió de su sitio. __**"Si luchas la cantidad de batallas que quiero, voy a invertir el tiempo para que los eventos que pasaron aquí nunca existieron ".**_

_Los ojos de América se abrieron. Haría **TODO**__ por Inglaterra. Depositó suavemente al británico en el suelo colocando con infinita ternura sus manos en cruz sobre el pecho,como se haría en un funeral. Su rostro estaba tranquilo ya que no había manchas de sangre en él. Su cabello parecía un halo alrededor de su rostro. América sonrió con tristeza mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Inglaterra._

" _No te preocupes Arthur ... Voy a arreglar todo ... "Estados Unidos le prometió antes de ponerse de pie y darle la mano a la figura encapuchada._

" **Tráelo de vuelta**_ "_

* * *

"Así que, después de despertar, me di cuenta que era el mismo día. Realmente viajé atrás en el tiempo." América terminó, quitándose Texas para limpiarse la cara. "Yo estaba tan feliz cuando vi a Arthur vivo ... Le di un abrazo y me quedé a su lado y escuché su concierto anual de violín." Él se rió entre dientes, mirando a su amigo. "Antes que nada de eso sucediera, nunca llegué a hacer eso, como siempre lo preparo para mi fiesta anual de Navidad." Él se rió entre dientes, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

"Pero ... ¿Qué pasó ... si no te importa que te pregunte?" Preguntó Dinamarca, por lo que América suspiro.

"Luché mucho. Cualquier día que me ordenó que luchara. Incluso cancelé mis fiestas un poco para luchar contra él." Señaló hacia el rifle. "Nunca pensé que alguna vez tendría que usar mi vieja escopeta de nuevo ... Yo pensaba que iba a usar el rifle que está sosteniendo ahora o un arma de fuego o incluso un bate ... pero en vez de eso usé mi vieja bayoneta."

"... Pero me di cuenta de Arthur estaba cambiando también. Estaba saliendo con Francis mucho más que conmigo ... así que ... cuando me dijo que él y Francis ... eran ..." No pudo terminar, ya que Dinamarca puso lentamente su taza abajo y le dio un abrazo para consolarle mientras que América empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

" Te debo parecer patético, llorar es solo de niñas..." América sollozó, antes de devolverle el abrazo, disfrutando del hecho de que haya alguien que entienda su dolor. "... Me duele, maldita sea."

Durante un tiempo, se quedaron así, Dinamarca frotando el hombro de su amigo y América apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Dinamarca mientras lloraba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de limpiar las lágrimas, América se puso serio de nuevo. "Muy bien. Mathias, te diré todo lo que aprendí mientras estaba luchando." América asintió con la cabeza.

"La figura es un ser misterioso de Dios sabe qué y disfruta matando a la gente frente a sus seres queridos, para luego hacer acuerdos para luchar contra ellos. Probablemente ama la desesperación y la tristeza ...", dijo América.

" Él utiliza una espada y ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Qué arma utilizas?" Preguntó América. "Yo uso mi vieja hacha de los tiempos vikingos ..." Dinamarca respondió mientras que América suspiró.

"Eres como Gilbert ...", dijo América. "Espera, ¿qué?" Dinamarca escupió. "Oh sí, me olvidé de decirte. Hay otras personas que lucharon antes que nosotros." América informó casualmente mientras la boca de Dinamarca estaba abierta.

"Espera ... ¿En serio?" Preguntó Dinamarca, con miedo creciente. Esperaba que ninguno de los países nórdicos hubieran luchado, o cualquier persona que fuera importante para él.

"Si me acuerdo bien Gilbert luchó por Roderich y Elizabeta no hace mucho. si no me equivoco, todavía podría estar luchando ahora." Estados Unidos informó, mientras que Dinamarca apretaba los puños ante las revelaciones de su amigo, todo eso le había pillado por sorpresa.

"También Feliciano y Lovino." Añadió Alfred¿También ellos?Preguntó Dinamarca confuso y un poco sorprendido,los dos hermanos eran países que no solían luchar a menudo, pero se sabía que cuando tenían una razón para luchar podían llegar a ser unos enemigos formidables.

"Sí, Lovino luchó por Antonio y Feliciano luchó por Ludwig. Escuché que cuando terminaron de luchar contra la figura empezaron a salir con ellos-le informó Alfred.

"¿Cómo es que están saliendo, si la figura se lleva los recuerdos?-preguntó Dinamarca recordando el modus opendi de la figura el primer día que luchó contra ella.

"Bueno ... Después de estar un tiempo luchando me enteré de que hay una manera de que esos recuerdos regresen a ellos, pero es algo complicado,en tu última batalla, ellos te deben ver moribundo, en ese caso sus recuerdos perdidos volverán a ellos.

"Eso nunca va a suceder."

"Ten fe amigo. Quién sabe? Puede que aparezcan y te vean a punto de morir y todo se arregle-le intentó animar Alfred, provocando que Dinamarca esbozara una sonrisa llena de tristeza

"Amigo, eso no ayuda."

"Claro, lo siento."

* * *

**Espero que os guste y que me mandéis dar las gracias a las personas que me los han mandado, pues es gracias a ellas que sigo traduciendo este .**


End file.
